smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DarknessLord
Hi DarknessLord -- we are excited to have Super Mario Bros. Z Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ummmm I'm just asking I put a new article for Smithy can you please fresh it up a little?- 18:13, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure, I'm kinda busy right now though. DarknessLord 22:00, 12 December 2008 (UTC) I like to ask if I Can Make an few changes just in cased you misspell or get an few wroug. ~Sexykungfufighter I understand I was checking if you got any missed spelling. but thax anyways - Artruth - hello man ! i'm call Artruth ( it's my nickname in wiki ) i'm a french fan of smbz, i have some news for smbz series ^^ you can see them because i edit certains pages mecha sonics super form Hi could someone check the flash collab 'beat up sandbag' and check for alvians bit, would you say mecha's super form was a sprite rip of zero or bass? im a bit confused at this bit. :I took a look at Metallix and sprite sheets of Zero and Bass and.. honestly I can't tell. I don't think it needs to be mentioned, however, since it's just spriting. DarknessLord 19:13, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Some pages on SMBZ are blank I noticed that the following pages are blank(only the headings of these pages are shown), apparently the pages most recently edited were by the SMBZ wiki user "IndigoExtreme" *Mecha Mario(Villain) *All episode pages(including the intro and episode 8) *Mobius(location) *Axem Rangers X(villain) *Yoshi's Island(location) *Mecha Sonic(villain) Are these pages of the SMBZ wiki SUPPOSED TO BE BLANK? ........ wow. Of course they're not supposed to be blank! IndigoExtreme is some sort of spammer... Give me one good reason why I would want a blank page!? I'll revert the edits and ban IndigoExtreme. DarknessLord 00:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) I'm a fan of SMBZ so I check this site on a regular basis. Last time I checked your wiki I noticed almost all your content was completely erased. What happened? How long b4 the content is completely restored? U missed episode 3 summary. The episode 8 summary is in Spanish. eggman it's my pleasure, sir Lol, the 1 was intentional I used the 1 in Donut Plains because I was referring to the level of Donut Plains 1 I have the game ^.^ Alvin actually had Sonic going through the level. It was the time when he went up the green blocks until there was nothing to stand on, stood there for a bit, realized he was standing on air, and fell down. xD Turbo Mecha Random 23:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Other Questions According to Nintendo facts, koopas become dry bones after they die, so do you think that the koopa bros will come back as the Dry Bone Bros.? --JetStreak 04:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I doubt it. Don't add it to any article unless it is hinted at. DarknessLord 01:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I accidentally gave my blog page the wrong title. How do I fix it? --JetStreak 04:56, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know, I don't care about blogs. If you want, I can probably change the name. What's the name you want? I'll also need a blog link. DarknessLord 01:44, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi DarknessLord, I'm the owner of the VGLan Network. I've had a look at your wiki, and have seen that you host lots of quality content. While you may already have a large audience, I was wondering if you could accept the proposal of merging this wiki with the VGLan wiki; you would be provided administrative privileges, and you would also have the benefit and support of an official community dedicated to the series as well. Although the wiki itself is not centered around the series entirely (due to expanding of horizons), I think that the merge of your content with VGLanPedia would be beneficial to the both of us. If you're interested, my email is faltzermaster@aol.com. Thanks. :Hello, DarknessLord here. Just posting here to verify my email that I accept your proposal. DarknessLord 19:54, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Hey. I heard a recent rumor that Alvin Earthworm is quitting SMBZ because he's tired of all the fake videos of episode 9. Is this true? Did you hear anything about this? :There's always tons of rumors. Don't believe em unless he himself (or nintendodgs) says it. DarknessLord 01:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Is there power-up/Item page created yet? If not I would like to create one. I just wanted to ask before i did anything.~~Draycos~~ :Fine with me. DarknessLord 01:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hello. How's it going? Future Beetle Content Site Hey, by any chance did you have to obtain permission from Alvin Earthworm to create a SMBZ wiki? The reason I ask is because I want to make a content site/blog of my own about SMBZ and wanted to know if I need permission from a creator to put content on the internet about something I like from that particular creator. :No permission at all is necessary. :) DarknessLord 18:16, January 2, 2010 (UTC) SMBZ on Squidoo Hey DarknessLord. I just wanted to let you know that I created a Squidoo page on SMBZ, in order to contribute to the SMBZ community. You can check it out at www.squidoo.com/smbz. Tell me what you think. Thanks. Koopalings Is there a reason why you locked the Koopaling page? Weedle McHairybug 21:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) New Logo Can we change the logo of the Wiki the current one makes no sense. So lets change the one to the Logo of the series to the right.HazeShot 03:53, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Why did you lock all the character pages? There is info on Sonic's page that I need to change!Moon the Hedgehog's is under 30! 03:31, August 12, 2010 (UTC)